dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisk vs Kenny
Frisk vs Kenny 'is GalactaK's seventy-fourth DBX, featuring the return of Frisk from ''Undertale, and Kenny McCormick from South Park. '''Description S4E14! Undertale vs South Park! These two kids keep on dying, and dying, and dying, to the point that it's funny, but who will break this cycle while the other's continues? Intro NO RULES JUST BLLODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Cartman: Jesus man, that's one big ass hole! Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny stood over the giant gaping hole in the ground. How it had appeared, nobody could tell, but hey, looked like fun. As Kenny peered over, Cartman decided to "test how deep it was". In just a few quick moments, Kenny was tumbling into the black abyss. He woke up, seeing a child standing over him. The child was holding his hand out to help him up. Kenny took it, looking to see who this mysterious helper was. He found out quickly. Chara smiled at him creepily, but talked with him calmly, at least, that was until she was knocked out. As Chara's unconscious body fell to the floor, Kenny looked to the perpetrator. A vengeful-looking Frisk stood over Chara, pulling out a knife, and looking to stab her in the head. Creepy as she was, Kenny couldn't bear to have that happen, and as such punched Frisk backwards. HERE WE GOOO! Kenny ran forward, attempting to punch Frisk, who sidestepped, tripping Kenny up. His head was then smashed several times into the snowy ground and he was kicked backwards. Frisk, tears still streaming from his previous fight, leapt at Kenny, knife poised for the kill, but Kenny rolled out of the way and kicked Frisk backwards. Both were too blinded by rage to understand what was the matter with the other. Kenny, understanding this, ran forward and kicked Frisk in the balls, causing Frisk to lurch backwards. Kenny: *Muffled*'' Stay back!'' Frisk regained his posture, and, not understanding the message, ran forwards, slashing at Kenny's face. Kenny stepped back, negating the damage to his coat getting sliced. He punched Frisk backwards and attempted to pummel him into the ground, succeeding with this, but leaving him in the open to be picked up and thrown by Frisk. As Kenny whizzed through the air a short distance, he contemplated becoming Mysterion, hut ultimately decided against it, for now at least. Frisk sprinted after Kenny, punching him into a Snowdin tree, only to get punched backwards, making Frisk drop his knife in the process. As Frisk scrabbled through the snow to look for it, Kenny ran behind Frisk, kicking him into the ground, before yanking on frisk's jumper, choking Frisk. As Frisk wretched and tried to grab a breath, Kenny picked up his knife, and attempted to stab Frisk with it, only for Frisk to dodge via determination, moving out of Kenny's grip at the same time. Kenny shrugged, and ran after Frisk, whose determination kicked in once again, causing him to spin round, kicking Kenny in the stomach and making him drop the knife. Frisk picked it up and used the hilt to hit Kenny in the face, before turning the knife round and attempting to take out Kenny's eye. However, Kenny punched Frisk in the temple, knocking him out. When Frisk came to, Mysterion was standing over him, ready to deliver a final blow to Frisk, who got up and attempted to stab Mysterion in the face, with Mysterion leaping backwards. Mysterion: I can't die. I've experienced death countless times. Sometimes I see a bright light, sometimes I see heaven or hell. But eventually, no matter what, I wake up in my bed wearing my same old clothes. And the worst part? Nobody even remembers me dying. I go to school the next day and everyone's all "Oh hey, Kenny.". Even if they've seen me get decapitated with their own eyes. What makes you think you're any different? Mysterion leapt forward, delivering a decisive Dread Rush and Dark Whisper in succession, before kicking Frisk a considerable distance, to just by the Skelebros' house. Frisk got up, ready to finish this, just as Mysterion finished making his way towards him. He slashed the question mark off of Mysterion's hood, before kicking Mysterion backwards. The two met, punching each other in the jaw, knocking both of them backwards a few feet. Mysterion got back up and used Dread Rush once again on Frisk, before attempting to perform Demonic Fury, with it hitting Frisk straight in the gut. Frisk screamed in agony, and looked down at his stomach to find it bleeding. He looked back up, a look of hatred on his face, as Mysterion went for another Demonic Fury. This time though, Frisk leapt out of the way, jamming Mysterion's question mark down his throat. Mysterion paused his attack to try and get it out of his system, but Frisk, consumed by anger, leapt upon him, stabbing him several times, until the mutilated remains of Kenny McCormick lay bleeding on the floor. Frisk got up, and walked away like nothing had happened, breaking down internally once again. As Frisk was walking away... Sans: Oh my god, he killed Kenny! Papyrus: YOU BASTARD! Conclusion (Cue His Theme (Orchestral Remix)) This game's winner is: Frisk! Trivia * I have yet to watch South Park, so please let me know if Cartman was out-of-character. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a South Park character. Next Time Two hard hitters battle next time on DBX!Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights